Of Love & Lysol
by shopgirl152
Summary: With the announcement of Emma's engagement to Ken, can Will find the courage to finally speak up? Emma/Will
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: **Yay! My first Glee fanfic! Also, it's amazing what ideas you can come up with when it's one in the morning and you spot a packet of antibacterial wipes sitting on your bathroom counter.

**A/N 2: **I do not own Glee, nor do I own the Germ-X and Lysol products; I'm just using them for effect.

* * *

Emma burst through the doors of the local Wal-Mart, hastily grabbing an antibacterial wipe out of her purse. She stepped carefully over to a nearby cart, running the wipe all along the handle and down the side, carefully scrubbing away any dirt.

"There. That's better." She tossed the wipe into a nearby trashcan as she made her way to the cleaning aisle.

"Pine Forest. Pine Forest. Pine Forest." She repeated the mantra as she scanned the shelves. "Lemon, Orange…Pine Forest!" She grabbed the bottle of green Lysol liquid excitedly. "Only six left." She looked around, making sure the coast was clear before grabbing the remaining bottles and dumping them into her cart. "Well…not anymore."

She smiled, whistling innocently as she went down the remaining aisles. "Let's see, what else do I need…oh." She stopped, picking up a bottle of Germ-X hand sanitizer and a travel Germ-X antibacterial wipe. "Hmmm…which would be better?"

She surveyed the two products, weighing her options. "Well, the hand sanitizer is always good in the bathroom when there's no soap, but the wipes are antibacterial, so they kill more germs and they don't smell like cleaner…" She looked around again. "No harm in getting both."

She dropped the products into the cart, sighing. "To bad there's no a pa—" Her eyes traveled up the shelves, finally landing on a box of 50 count Germ-X antibacterial wipes. "50 count is better than one." She chucked the lone antibacterial wipe out of the cart, causing it to land on a nearby shelf. "Now, how to get—"

"Allow me."

"Oh than—Will?!"

"Hi Emma." He handed the 50 count box to Emma, smiling warmly. "Stocking up on supplies?"

"Emma grinned sheepishly. "Yes. Well…I mean. No." Will cocked an eyebrow. Emma sighed. "They came out with a new Lysol scent. Um…Pine Forest. I…uh…wanted to be the first to stock up." She covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh…you—you must think I'm crazy."

"Not at all."

She lifted her hands away from her face. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh." She paused, thinking. "What are you doing here?" She winced. "I mean…um…"

Will chuckled. "Actually, I was just here to grab some Lysol myself. Terri thinks it would be a good idea to start using a more natural scent to clean." He paused. "For when the baby comes."

Emma dug into her cart, producing a Pine Forest scented bottle of Lysol. She held it out to Will. "Here."

"Oh Em, I couldn't. That's your personal stash."

"Well…um…I have more bottles and more at home. It's okay; take it."

Will took the offered bottle, looking slightly confused. "Thanks Emma, I—" He jumped, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the caller I.D. "It's Terri; I gotta go Em. See you at school tomorrow. Thanks again for the Lysol."

Emma watched him go, her heart rate returning to normal. "What a guy." She backed into the shelves behind her, stiffening immediately at the contact, a look of horror on her face. She stiffly walked to the cart, gingerly pushing it, one thing on her mind: _hope those radiation showers are still open_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First off, I would like to say that originally, I wasn't going to continue this story, but after the number of story alerts I got from various readers (and seeing the episode featuring Emma and Will and Emma singing "I Could Have Danced All Night), I decided to continue with the story and see where I can possibly take it. So, a big thank you to all the people who put this on story alert; you gave me encouragement. Fanfiction readers are the best, and I hope I don't dissapoint you!

* * *

Will walked into the house, setting the bottle of Pine Forest Lysol on the table. He paused for a moment, staring at it.

"Will?" Terri walked in, glancing at the bottle of Lysol. "Honey? What are you staring at? It's just a bottle of Lysol." She walked over, picking it up and reading the label. "Hmm…New Pine Forest Scent. Well…I guess that'll work for the baby." She set the bottle back down on the counter.

"Huh? Oh." Will looked at Terri, smiling. "Sorry Terri, I was thinking of something else." He gave her a quick kiss. "How was work today?"

"Ugh. Don't ask. My manager wants me to work another day." She rolled her eyes, huffing. "Now I have to work four days this week instead of three." She plopped down on the couch with a groan. "I just don't think I can do it. I mean, the baby's been kicking pretty hard and…oh, it's just terrible Will." She looked at him, pouting.

"Aw. Here. I know what will make you feel better." Will sat down on the couch next to Terri, lifting his hand up. "How about a nice belly rub?" He smiled. "For you and the baby."

Terri shot up, her eyes wide. "No! Don't do that!" Will looked at her curiously. "I mean…oh, that's okay sweetie. It really isn't that bad. Why don't you…go into the kitchen and get me some chocolate." She paused. "I've…uh…been craving it all day."

Will gave her another curious look before getting off the couch and heading for the kitchen. "Okay. If you're sure that's what you want—"\

"Yes, it is. Now go. Really. I'm fine." She watched Will walk into the kitchen, before finally collapsing on the couch again. "Chocolate. Girls crave chocolate when they're pregnant…right?"

* * *

Will walked into the kitchen, pausing once more to look at the bottle of Lysol sitting on the table. He smiled, picturing Emma cleaning her house with the new Pine Forest scent. He chuckled lightly, then stopped. He couldn't do it.

He shouldn't be thinking of Emma this much. But, he was. Ever since the football game when they had almost…no. He shook his head; he just couldn't do it. He walked over to a nearby cabinet, throwing the door open, practically yanking a candy bar out of it.

If Terri wasn't pregnant…no; he would be a horrible husband, leaving his family like that. He slammed the candy bar on the counter, startling himself with the loud bang it caused. He looked around, making sure Terri hadn't heard him. He sighed in relief when nothing happened. Who was kidding anyway? His marriage had ended years ago. He could leave anytime he wanted. Or…

"Maybe the baby will fix things."

Or maybe it wouldn't.

"Will! Sweetie, that chocolate bar isn't going to eat itself!" Terri yelled from the living room.

Will tapped his fingers idly on the counter before closing the cabinet door. Nothing he could do now; he would have to think of something later.

* * *

"You're—you're—you're…what?" Will shook his head, feeling as though he had just been socked in the gut. "Marriage? Now? I thought you didn't like Ken."

Emma paused, uncertainty on her face. "Well…no. But…Ken's a good man. He'll…take care of me and provide for me. It's…it's a good choice." She swallowed, a lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah, but…Emma, do you love him?"

"Well…I…" Emma started as the period bell rang. "Um…I have to go. New students, needing a counselor…pamphlets…you know." She paused, trying to hold back tears. "I'll…I'll see you at lunch Will." And with that, she turned and walked out, leaving Will alone with his thoughts.

Will sank into his desk chair, putting his face in his hands. Now what was he going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Shue? Mr. Shuester?"

Will started. "What?"

"Mr. Shuester, are you okay?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, you've been kinda spacey lately," Mercedes added.

"Oh." Will looked around, suddenly realizing that the entire Glee club was standing around the piano he was sitting at. He blinked; how long had he been sitting there? What had he been thinking about? "Yeah guys. I'm fine."

"Dude, are you sure?" Finn studied him. "Ya know, we could always come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Rachel blurted, causing the entire group to stare at her. She turned to Will. "Mr. Shue, I realize that you're overwhelmed with the news of Miss. Pillsbury and Mr. Tanaka getting married…"

Oh. That's what he had been thinking about.

-"But I really think we should be rehearsing for Sectionals. We need to rehearse and figure out the set list and—"

Will held a hand up. "Whoa, slow down Rachel." He looked at the group in front of him before turning back to Rachel. "You know what Rachel? You're absolutely right. We should be rehearsing for Sectionals."

"Sooo…if we're rehearsing for Sectionals, what's our assignment then?" Quinn asked.

"Your assignment is…" Will racked his brain, trying to come up with something.

"You don't have an assignment for us, do you Mr. Shue?" asked Artie.

"Look guys, it's been a busy few days. I've had a lot on my mind…" A weak smile appeared on Will's face. "Tell you what; why don't we all meet back here later today and I'll give you your assignments then?"

"Promise?" asked Kurt.

"I promise."

* * *

Will sat at his desk, restlessly tapping a pencil on a pad of paper in front of him. "Glee assignment. Glee assignment. Glee assignment." He got up, pacing around the room. "They could…no. Maybe they…no. Oh! They could sing…" He blew out a frustrated sigh, falling back into his office chair. "When did this become so hard?" He leaned back, closing his eyes.

It wasn't that choosing the Glee assignment itself was hard; those always came easy. It was thinking of Emma's marriage to Ken that had him rattled. How could this happen? When did this happen? This attraction to Emma?

It must have always been there. But…the football game. That's when it happened. One second they were cheering and the next…

It was too much to think about.

He rubbed his temples and opened his eyes…starting when he saw Ken and Emma before him.

Before he could say anything, Ken had pulled up a chair, motioning for Emma to sit next to him. "Will, we need to talk."


End file.
